Thorns 2: The Search For Wisdom
by CaptainJayfeather29
Summary: Hollyflame and Lizardtuft have left ScarClan. They're free to find their Clanmate and bring him home. But many obstacles stand in the way, ones that not even they may be able to overcome. As the stakes grow higher, Hollyflame, Lizardtuft, and Brambleblaze will have to decide where their loyalties truly lie.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Brambleblaze dug his claws into the bark of the tree, trying to haul himself up. Gorse watched a fox-length away with wide eyes.

For the first time in the five moons he'd been in twolegplace, he made it higher than a mouse-length off the ground. _Yes!_ But he soon crashed to the ground.

Gorse let out a yowl of laughter. "You made it a tail-length off the ground!" He joked, rolling onto his back in laughter. Brambleblaze hissed under his breath. _Why don't you try, fleabag?_

In the next instant, he was happy he didn't say it out loud.

"Come on." Brambleblaze sighed. "Let's go inside."

Gorse pushed through the flap on the wall of the twoleg den, and the brown tom shuffled through after his brother.

The scents of twoleg and fish filled Brambleblaze's nose, and he wanted to gag. A twoleg was sitting on a tall nest, staring at a wall with moving colors. It made him dizzy just to look at it.

"Hello." Echo wandered over to her brothers, licking water from her whiskers. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Brambleblaze hissed. Gorse snorted in laughter.

"We should-" Echo started.

"I'm going to sleep." Brambleblaze interrupted, pushing past his siblings to his climbing tree. Quickly finding a crevice to sleep in, he curled up and closed his eyes.

"Brambleblaze!" Gorse clawed at the tree, shaking the stem.

"Go away!" Brambleblaze put his tail over his eyes. "Can a cat get some privacy?"

"No." Echo pointed out. "We're in a twoleg den full of living beings. It's impossible to get a moment to yourself."

Brambleblaze groaned. "That's not what I meant!"

"That's what it sounded like." Gorse mumbled.

"Just leave me alone!" Brambleblaze suddenly leaped up, his claws swiping the air, and Gorse's muzzle. The dark brown tom leaped backward, yelping in pain.

He landed hard on his hind leg, screeching in agony. Brambleblaze jumped down from the tree and raced over to his brother, who was limp on the ground.

The twoleg still stared at the moving wall.

"Outside!" Brambleblaze began to drag Gorse by the scruff. Echo nudged the injured tom's flanks.

"Gorse," Brambleblaze meowed, "you're going to be okay, just hold on."

A grunt responded to his words.

"We need to hurry!" Echo fretted.

 _Gorse stay with me._ Brambleblaze pulled harder. In a moment that seemed to stretch for moons, Gorse was hauled through the flap and into the patch of forest.

"Find a stick!" Brambleblaze instructed. "A sturdy one."

Echo dashed towards the bushes.

 _And I'll find some cobweb._ Brambleblaze ran to the other end of the yard, rummaging around the tree's roots until he came up with a wad of it.

Fast as a fox, he dashed back to Gorse's side. Luckily, Echo was already there.

The two worked to straighten the hind leg with the stick, then wrap it in cobweb to keep it in place. The extras were used to patch his nose.

"I'm sorry." Brambleblaze rested his head on his brother's chest. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm okay." Gorse rasped. The tom tried to get up, and he did, only his hind leg dragged behind him.

"Echo." Brambleblaze turned to his sister. "Thank you."

She waved her tail back and forth. "He's my brother too."

A smile spread across his face.

"We should go inside." Gorse was limping into the den. Echo and Brambleblaze followed close behind.

The twoleg was up now, nowhere to be seen. Brambleblaze guessed it went to meet its Clanmates like it did most days.

"How did you-" Gorse flopped down, scanning his leg.

"What?" Echo urged.

"How did you know what to do?" Gorse looked up, straight at Brambleblaze. "How did you do this?"

"Buckoflight taught me." Brambleblaze responded.

"Buckoflight." Gorse said the name mystically. "That's a weird name, even for a Clan cat."

"Reedfeather named him." The curly tom sat next to his brother. "Who was one of the Six."

"One of the… what?" Echo chimed in.

As Brambleblaze told the story of the Six, he found himself missing his Clan.

He missed the way Hollypaw teased him.

He missed Blizzardstripe's stories.

He missed Lizardpaw stirring in her sleep, right next to him.

He missed all of it.

"Brambleblaze." Echo stopped him when he was telling them about Ruststone and Lioncall. "Who's that?"

Brambleblaze turned in the direction of Echo's gaze, and his heart leaped into his throat when he recognized the smell.

"Petal!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Cats based on ppl from my life: Lizardtuft, Hollyflame, Almondnose, Smokecoat, Duckwing, Brambleblaze**

 **Chapter 2**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"Shut up." Lizardtuft hissed at Hollyflame. The two sisters continued across the seemingly endless pine forest, which they had been traveling in for over a moon. _ScarClan probably thinks we're dead._

"Squirrel!" Hollyflame whispered. Lizardtuft dropped down as her sister began to stalk the creature. In a few heartbeats, it was limp in the golden she-cat's teeth.

"Good job!" Lizardtuft meowed. "Greenleaf brings lots of prey."

Hollyflame dropped it. "Want some?"

"I can catch my own." Lizardtuft scanned the surrounding area for scents, but couldn't smell any.

"Come on." Hollyflame purred. "There's plenty." She pushed the squirrel forward with her muzzle.

"Oh, alright." Lizardtuft retreated next to her Clanmate, the scent of squirrel making her mouth water. As she bent in to take a bite, a yowl pierced the air.

"Prey-stealers!"

A brown she-cat came bursting out of the undergrowth, her claws raking across Lizardtuft's back, who screeched in pain.

"Rogue!" Hollyflame leaped on the she-cat's leg, digging her teeth into the shoulder. The rogue's claws glinted in the dappled sunlight, reaching to get a swipe at the ScarClan warrior. Lizardtuft jumped in, pinning the she-cat down.

"Who are you?" Hollyflame hissed. When the she-cat didn't answer, Hollyflame repeated, louder this time.

"I'm Pine Needle On Pebble." The rogue breathed. "All the prey-hunters are sick, so the cave-guards have to hunt."

"Cave guards…?" Lizardtuft started. She exchanged glances with Hollyflame.

"Now," Pine Needle On Pebble hissed, "go away, rogues, or-"

"Who are you calling rogues?" Lizardtuft tightened her grip. "We're ScarClan warriors."

"ScarClan?"

"Hush, Pine Needle On Pebble!" Hollyflame growled.

"Please, Pine's fine."

"We don't care!" Lizardtuft fought the urge to shred Pine's ears. "Just tell us where you come from."

"I come from the Tribe Of Burnt Ashes."

"Show us."

"I can't"

"You will."

"But-"

"JUST SHOW US!" Lizardtuft lunged for Pine's head, only to be stopped by Hollyflame.

"She's no use to us dead." The golden warrior pointed out.

Lizardtuft tried to relax.

"Pine?" A black tom came into the clearing, his gray eyes wide. "What's going on?"

"Clan cats!" Pine yowled.

Lizardtuft's gaze kept darting between the two cats.

"We don't want any trouble." Hollyflame dipped her head. "We're looking for someone. Just passing through."

"Who?" The black tom slid out his claws.

"His name's Brambleblaze." Lizardtuft felt her back grow hot. He…"

Hollyflame gave Lizardtuft a sympathetic look.

"He was my friend." Lizardtuft finished.

"No cats outside the Tribe have been here for over seven moons." Pine chimed in.

Lizardtuft's heart dropped.

"Be on your way," The tom ordered, "or things will get nasty."

Hollyflame turned and began walking in the direction they'd come. Lizardtuft followed, her paws as heavy as stone.

"Stupid fleabags." Hollyflame whispered.

Lizardtuft nodded slightly. They were going in the direction of the Clans, farther and farther away from Brambleblaze with each step. _I can't do this anymore!_

Lizardtuft flipped around and dashed through the trees. It felt so good to run, the wind in her face. She could almost feel her problems washing away.

"Lizardtuft!" Hollyflame bit the end of her tail, dragging the fleeing warrior to the ground.

"Let go!" Lizardtuft thrashed, kicking out with her hind paws. "I need to find hi- them!"

Hollyflame was pinning her sister down now. "Forget it, Lizardtuft. Brambleblaze isn't coming home."

"I'll make him come!" The brown warrior hissed. "He belongs in ScarClan!"

" _In ScarClan?"_ Hollyflame exclaimed. "If you ask me, he should've stayed in twolegplace from the beginning."

" _What?!"_

"Lizardtuft, listen to me." Brown eyes met blue. "It's hopeless. You can't expect everything to work out okay."

"But…" Lizardtuft sobbed, looking away. "I don't care if I have to live a kittypet. I'm staying with Brambleblaze..."

She felt her sister's grip loosen. As she rose to her paws, she gave Hollyflame one last glance.

"...if you like it or not."


	3. Chapter 3

**BEFORE YOU BEGIN THIS CHAPTER: Imma let you guys know that from now on, I'll be dedicating each chapter to a special person. Chapter 3 is for the real Echo, who is a great robotics parter.**

 **Chapter 3**

"You're alive!"

Brambleblaze leaped up on the ledge, nuzzling Petal.

"Of course I am!" She smiled.

The happiness Brambleblaze felt was too much to bear, and he could barely speak through his purr.

"Petal!" Echo called from below. "Come down here, you furball!"

The brown-and-white she-cat leaped down onto the floor, closely followed by the curly tom.

"How are you?" Gorse meowed. "I haven't seen you since-"

"Since the dogs." Echo finished the sentence, squeezing her eyes tight. "I still have dreams of that day."

Brambleblaze found himself staring into her yellow eyes. "How are you alive?"

"The Guardian Cats saved me." Petal responded. "I owe them my life."

"The… Guardian Cats?" Gorse wondered.

"Twolegplace rogues." Petal explained.

"You don't belong with them." Brambleblaze purred. "Your home is here, with us." _With me._

Petal sighed. "I know."

"I still have your nest!" Echo dashed towards a crack in the wall of the den and pulled out a sheep-wool mat. "You can sleep in it tonight!"

Brambleblaze saw Petal's eyes flutter. "That sounds great!"

Then the purring started again.

"There's so many things I have to tell you!" Brambleblaze wanted to leap with excitement. "I can show you how to hunt, and we can run up and down the thunderpath like we used to."

Petal cracked a smile. "Just give me a heartbeat alone."

The she-cat jumped back up through the hole and disappeared.

"Brambleblaze," Gorse was smiling so hard he could've sworn it was fake, "we can't call you _Brambleblaze_ if you're staying with us forever!"

 _Forever? Is that what I really want?_

 _I chose this._

"I like to honor my warrior past." Brambleblaze protested. "I grew up in the Clans."

Gorse shrugged, his smile fading. "Suit yourself."

At that moment, Petal emerged. "Sorry about that."

"No problem." Echo meowed through a mouthful of pellets. "Sometimes I need time alone from these mousebrains."

Petal purred in amusement.

"We're not _that_ annoying." Brambleblaze teased.

"Only as annoying a pack of dogs." Echo smiled.

Brambleblaze noticed Gorse's leg for the first time. The cobweb and stick seemed to be holding it in place, but now, Gorse could barely walk.

"Can you show me some warrior moves now?" Petal's mew jerked Brambleblaze back into reality.

All he could do was nod as she led him into the small stretch of territory. The tree's leaves were in full bloom now, spreading wide to catch the sunlight.

"Watch and learn."

# # #

Brambleblaze couldn't sleep that night. It felt nice to have Petal by his side again, but for some reason it made him feel more awake. Quickly rising to his paws, he stared out the window. _It's a nice night._

Leaping up to it, he felt the breeze ruffle his fur. He leaped down into the grass.

After a few heartbeats, he came to the thunderpath. Monsters were zooming back and forth, and for one careless moment Brambleblaze thought he could beat them in a race.

But then reality sank back in.

Sighing, Brambleblaze looked down at the gray-cream stone underpaw. He remembered how he and Petal had run back and forth, making the next door's kittypet crazy.

One paw stepped forward, then another and another, until Brambleblaze was running. Lengthening his strides, a monster blasted past, spraying the cat with mud.

He barely noticed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is for the cartoon character Icecloud is based on, who ruined my childhood.**

 **Chapter 4**

Hollyflame crouched under one of the twolegs, scared out of her mind. A loud _clunk_ made her jump, hitting her head on the thing that the twoleg was sitting on. As she sat there, she thought about how she had left Lizardtuft alone, and, on deciding that it would take way too long to walk home, she climbed on a Thundersnake at the nearest -what did Echo call it?- station. Now, she was hiding under the hairless legs of a twoleg, strange smells clogging her nose and making her want to gag. _Oh StarClan, how did it come to here?_

Soon, the Thundersnake pulled to a screeching halt. A couple of twolegs got up and walked out a gap in the wall. Glimpsing the wetlands of MarshClan territory out of it, Hollyflame rose to her paws.

But before she could dash out, a twoleg yowled something.

And the gap closed.

 _No!_

Hollyflame ran into the open, aware that every single twoleg's gaze was on her back. Pausing at the wall, she worked at it with her claws, but it didn't budge.

A tall twoleg with a black pelt picked her up with its giant pink hands. Hollyflame squirmed, trying to release the grip.

 _They're going to take me away!_

# # #

Hollyflame's eyes popped open.

"Are you okay…?"

Jerking back to reality, the ScarClan warrior sprang to her paws. Cats were clustered around her, their eyes wide with fear.

"Hollyflame!" A cat stepped in front, and she noticed the soft gaze of Rockstar.

 _I'm in MarshClan camp!_

"Don't look so frightened!" Snowtail, the medicine cat, exclaimed. "A border patrol saw you inside the Thundersnake. We're just being helpful. She shrugged.

"What are we going to do with her?" A small gray-and-white she-cat meowed.

"We're going to send her back to her Clan, Puddlemoon." The deputy, Flameleap, chimed in.

"We should put her back on the Thundersnake!" A brown elder hissed. "Let ScarClan deal with their own problems."

"No." Rockstar flicked her tail to and fro. "Turtlefrost, Ambershade, and Tricklepaw, please escort Hollyflame home."

Hollyflame let herself be pushed by the MarshClan warriors; she just wanted to go home to her own Clan. However, the boggy swamp wasn't exactly exciting.

"No!" Ambershade growled at one point. "You should leap off the side of the trees, so you don't step in the mud pool."

 _You could've warned me!_ It took all of Hollyflame's strength to walk through the brown liquid, while the MarshClan cats waited at the other end. As the trees transitioned from pine to oak, she sighed with relief.

"The camp is this way." Hollyflame took the lead, marching through her own territory while the others trailed her, trying to copy her pawsteps exactly.

"Hollyflame!" It was Tawnyflight, running at full pelt towards her daughter. "I thought you died!"

But the happy moment ended quickly. "Who are they? And where's Lizardtuft?"

Hollyflame explained as the party walked to ScarClan's camp. She told her mother how Lizardtuft was desperate to bring Brambleblaze back, and how they fought and split up. She also had to answer Tawnyflight's questions, but she was only halfway through answering a question when they came to the tunnel.

"Come on." Turtlefrost groaned. "Let's get this over with."


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is for the real Hollyflame, my best friend, who was always by my side. (she's also my editor)**

 **Chapter 5**

"Hollyflame?"

Hollyflame's eyes opened as she heard the voice. As her head lifted, she noticed that she was alone in the warriors' den. A single cat stood at the entrance, its shape silhouetted against the moon. "I need you to come with me." It whispered.

Too sleepy to be suspicious, the warrior rose to her paws and padded into the main clearing. She expected to see at least a few cats, but there were none; even Hollowlight and Harrynose weren't there.

 _They're supposed to be sitting their warriors' vigil._

"Do you know who I am?" The cat whispered mystically. For the first time, Hollyflame could see the ginger in his fur, the deep yellow in his eyes.

"No." She scanned him. "Am I dreaming?"

"Yes." The tom sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws. "My name is Ruststone."

 _From the stories!_ "It's an honor to meet you."

Ruststone flashed her a small smile. "It's been four moons since powerful paws have touched this ground."

"What do you mean?" Hollyflame breathed.

"You'll see." The StarClan cat started walking towards the tunnel. "You have a special place among the Clans."

Hollyflame couldn't find words as they emerged into the forest, which was blanketed in shadows, except for the occasional dapples of moonlight.

"You have the power to shine light in a dark cave. You have the power to give answers to those who have been endlessly searching for wisdom. Use it well."

Suddenly, the ground disappeared from under Hollyflame as she soared into the sky like a bird. Ruststone was beside her, obviously calmer than she was.

They continued to rise until the forest was nothing but a speck. Then, they stopped.

"You are not one of them." Ruststone reached out to touch his nose to her forehead. "But you will bring them together. "

# # #

Hollyflame awoke with a start. Cats were still asleep around her, but most of them were already outside.

"Morning." Rileyclaw greeted her as she entered the camp. "Did you sleep well?"

"You have _no_ idea…"

"Hollyflame!" Buckoflight came running to her like she was the most precious thing in the world. "I need to talk to you."

"And I need to talk to you, too." Hollyflame waved her tail at Rileyclaw and followed the medicine cat into his den.

"Did you see Ruststone in your dreams last night?" He asked urgently.

"Yeah, I-"

"Did he tell you about" - he paused - " _them?"_

Hollyflame nodded. "Who are they?"

"I don't know."

"Did Ruststone talk to you too?"

"No, Lightningstone did."

"Oh." Hollyflame settled down in an empty nest that an apprentice would've slept in. The moss was uncomfortable, but at least it was something. "What do we do?"

For a couple of heartbeats, Buckoflight was silent. Then he parted his jaws. "We need to find your sister."

"It's been over a moon since I saw her." Hollyflame mewed, bending her head. "She'll be in the city by now."

"Then that is where we should go." Buckoflight pushed through the hole into the main camp clearing. "Come."

Hollyflame followed. "When-"

"All cats old enough to give an enemy a scar gather beneath Highstone for a Clan meeting!" Thunderstar's call interrupted her. As cats swarmed to the rock, Thunderstar sighed deeply.

"We have not seen Lizardtuft in nearly three moons." He announced. "I think it's time to say that she is with StarClan."

"No!" Buckoflight yowled. "Lizardtuft lives!"

Tawnyflight exchanged glances with Alderfern. "Where is she, then?"

"She's fulfilling her destiny." Buckoflight continued. "She'll be back."

"Are you sure?" Thunderstar called from highstone.

The gray tom bared his teeth. "Try me!"

"I need to find her." Alderfern spoke up. "This has gone too far."

All the cats, including Hollyflame, looked at Buckoflight like he had the answer.

The medicine cat shrugged. "I'll pick who goes."

"No." Thunderstar protested. "Rileyclaw is the deputy, you're the medicine cat."

"I don't care." He flicked his tail. "Hollyflame, Smokecoat, and-"

"Can I come?" Hollowlight exclaimed.

"Hollyflame, Smokecoat, and Hollowlight will join me." Buckoflight finished.

Hollyflame expected protests from the leader and the deputy, but none came.

"We'll leave at dawn." The gray medicine cat nodded.

Thunderstar climbed down from highstone, and the meeting dispersed. Smokecoat beckoned Hollyflame over with a wave of his tail.

"I can't believe we get to go all the way to the _city!"_ Smokecoat whispered. "I can't wait!"

"I wonder what it will be like." Hollowlight joined in. "Are there cats in there?"

"Yes." Buckoflight approached the young warriors. "Rogues that eat tails for breakfast."

Hollyflame squealed in excitement. "Let's go right now!"

Smokecoat leaped to her side. "Yeah, come on!"

"Let me get traveling herbs." Buckoflight sighed.

 _Yes!_

The sun was high when the patrol had eaten all of the bitter herbs and were ready to go. Thunderstar stopped them on the way out.

"Heatherdream knows all about being a medicine cat." The Clan leader stated. "She'll take over while you're gone."

Buckoflight nodded, turning to the patrol. "No one knows what we'll find out there, but one thing's certain, we're coming home with Lizardtuft."

 **Shout - out to SpinyLiving for the support!**


	6. Chapter 6

**For the real Petal, who can find stars in the darkest nights.**

 **Chapter 6**

Lizardtuft awoke to the sound of pawsteps. Desperately trying to pry her eyes open, she made out the small, tortoiseshell paws of Branch. The tomkit shoved her in the side.

"Wake up!" He shook her. "Mother wants to leave as soon as possible!"

"Okay, okay." Lizardtuft forced her legs to lift her up. "I'm coming." As she walked out of her nest, more kits ambushed her. She made out the fur patterns of Maple and Thorn.

"Can I come?" Thorn asked, leaping up her leg. "I'll help you find them!"

As Petal came rushing over to help, Lizardtuft remembered, a quarter moon earlier, when she had arrived in the city. After asking a few rogues if they'd seen a red-brown tom with curly fur, she finally got an answer.

"He's my… friend." Petal had said.

Now, Lizardtuft was staying as one of the Guardian Cats, helping to hunt and take care of the young and old. Petal's tail on her back pulled her back into reality.

"Are you ready?" She asked, a smile on her face.

 _Am I?_ Lizardtuft's belly churned with anxiety. _This is a cat I haven't seen in nearly six moons._

"Yes." She lied.

"But can I come?" Maple asked urgently.

"Stay here." Petal licked her kit's head. "You can stay here with your father."

A golden tom with black stripes emerged from his nest in a twoleg box. _Bee._ "Come on, Maple." He mewed. "We'll watch the twolegs yowling today!"

Lizardtuft's heart ached as she watched the kits dash away.

 _I can do this._

"We don't have all day, you know." Petal joked.

"I'm coming." Lizardtuft leaped onto a ledge and followed the brown she-cat out of the twoleg cave. A large den loomed behind them, a spike sticking up from the top. _What a weird place to live!_ "Is it far?"

"No, not at all." Petal didn't look back as she walked away from the nest.

Lizardtuft forced herself to calm down. _We'll come back as five. We'll come back as-_

"Watch out!" Petal's teeth dug into Lizardtuft's tail. "You almost walked into the Thunderpath!"  
The scariest thing was that the Guardian Cat was right. Lizardtuft's front paw was on black, hot stone.

"Okay." Petal let go. "Walk across, but be quick."

Lizardtuft bolted across the path, heat burning her pads. When she got to the other side, her paws felt like they were on fire.

"Only a few tree-lengths to go." Petal landed gracefully next to her companion.

Lizardtuft couldn't wait. Her pelt was itching to touch his, her eyes desperate to scan every worm-length of his body. _Oh StarClan, give me strength!_

Petal turned a corner and suddenly stopped. "We're here."

Lizardtuft already knew. Gorse's scent was overwhelming, under it was Echo's. And then there was-

"Petal!" Echo's head popped out of a hole in the wall of the den. "And, _Lizardpaw!_ Brambleblaze, come see!"

Time slowed as a tabby leaped gracefully out of the nest, dashing across the grass. Lizardtuft wanted to run closer, but her paws were rooted to the ground in sudden anxiety.

"Lizardpaw!" Brambleblaze's eyes were wide. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Lizardtuft now. I came because a certain something was missing, but I couldn't put my claw on it…"

Her whole body froze as a tongue drew over her ear. Then, it set on fire, a burning feeling that had been a tiny ember for the last six moons, but now… now it was alive.

"I've never missed anyone so much in my life." She confessed. "I-"

"Don't speak." Brambleblaze was staring at her hard. "Come with me."

Lizardtuft suddenly forgot how to talk as she let him guide her. She was too happy to be afraid of the twolegs, too happy to fear anything. It was like a huge weight lifted off her shoulders.

"You're going to love it here." But the look in his eyes told her that he didn't believe it.

"Come back to the Clan with me." She whispered. "Come back to the life we had. Gorse and Echo can come too."

Brambleblaze's gaze suddenly darkened. "They've been kittypets their whole lives, I bet a whole moon of dawn patrols they won't survive."

Lizardtuft brought her tail up to brush his back. "It's just a risk we'll have to take."

Teeth glinted in the sunlight. "You don't understand."

"I do!" Lizardtuft sprang to her paws. "You love your siblings. So do I, but-"

"Don't expect me to abandon them for _you_." He said the last word like it was a piece of crow-food on the fresh-kill pile.

"I left Strikeleap to find you." Lizardtuft choked. "I left Hollyflame, I left Tawnyflight, I left Alderfern. But I'll see them again, no matter how far away they are."

Brambleblaze looked down at his paws. "I know. I want to come back, I really do, but I belong here."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do." Brambleblaze shook his head. "You can't change my mind."

"Fine." Lizardtuft spat out the words before she had a chance to think. "Then I'm staying too."


	7. Chapter 7

**For the real Maple.**

 **Chapter 7**

"You're… _what?"_ Brambleblaze couldn't believe his ears. "You'd never survive-"

"Of course I would." Lizardtuft growled. "I'm a warrior, I'm pretty sure I can be a _kittypet._ "

Brambleblaze shook his head, knowing that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't change Lizardtuft's mind. As she turned to go inside the den, he stopped her. "But why? Why would you want to stay here?"

Lizardtuft let out a long, loud sigh. "You'd get it if you were me." A pause. "You would know what it's like to lose someone that you thought you could live without, but once they leave, you realize that claws are digging into your heart, and you're dying and you need help. You go to every medicine cat in all the Clans, but nobody could do anything."

Brambleblaze felt his insides tear as she continued, "Then, you realize that the only cat that can help you is on the other side of the world; but you need them. You need them to help you, to save you from this horrible, horrible death. But they're so far away, it seems impossible to find them, and even if you do, there's a possibility they won't help you."

Then she was gone, her tail slinking into the flap on the wall. Brambleblaze couldn't move, his paws had become roots that kept him from what he needed.

 _But Petal._ He turned to the she-cat who had been watching a fox-length away. He saw the amusement in her eyes.

"Well, you guys are adorable, but I have to go home." She laughed, turning her back on the tom.

"I thought you lived here, with me." Brambleblaze mewed quietly. _Can this day get any worse?_

"I like you and your siblings, but my home is with the Guardian Cats."

"But remember when-"

Petal dipped her head, shaking it slightly. "I'm sorry, Brambleblaze. I really am."

"Then let me see your home." He called after her as she walked down the side of the Thunderpath. Catching up to her quickly, he mewed "I need to see what makes you so happy."

Petal closed her eyes and was silently standing for a moment that seemed to last for seasons. "Okay."

# # #

Brambleblaze marveled at the large, white structure that was a twoleg den. Petal explained that once a quarter moon, the twolegs came and yowled together. Suddenly, a tiny shape burst out of a crack in the wall of the den.

"Mommy!" The kit yelled, running towards Petal. "Who's this?"

As the kit's tiny amber eyes fixed on Brambleblaze, the pieces started falling into place. "This is your daughter." He was barely able to get enough air.

Petal nodded, licking the she-kit between the ears. "Maple, meet Brambleblaze."

"What a weird name!" Maple exclaimed. "Is he going to live with us?"

"No." Brambleblaze suddenly didn't want to be here, he didn't want to see the happiness Petal had with another cat.

"Come inside." Petal nudged the white-and-cream she-kit towards the crack. When Brambleblaze didn't move, she beckoned him over. "You too."

Paws as heavy as boulders, the warrior followed suit. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust when they climbed in, but it didn't take long.

"Thorn!" Maple yowled through the space. "Mommy brought a visitor!"

A smaller white tomkit with brown paws and stripes gingerly walked out of a box, his hazel gaze fixed on Brambleblaze. "H-hello."

Brambleblaze assumed this was another of Petal's kits. "It's nice to meet you." He whispered. The kit paused for a moment, then nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Brambleblaze!" Petal ran over to a grown tom, who was washing a yellow forepaw. "This is Bee, my mate."

The warrior's head began to spin. _Why hasn't she told me?_

"Greetings." Bee mumbled before going back to grooming himself. "I see you've met Petal, Maple, and Thorn."

Strangely, Thorn was still staring at Brambleblaze. "Yeah. I've known Petal for a long time."

"What's going-" Yet another kit appeared, this one a black-and-tortoiseshell tom. "Intruder!"

"Branch!" Bee hissed. "That's no way to talk to our guest."

"Sorry, Mom." Branch looked down at his paws.

 _A guest._

 _A guest._

Nothing more, nothing less.

"Come see our nest, Brambleblaze!" Maple dashed into a box, kneading his paws into a tattered twoleg pelt. "It's very cozy."

Someway, somehow, Brambleblaze managed to purr. He sniffed around the nest, which was thick with Petal's scent. His head cleared as he took in the sweetness.

"You've seen my home and my family." Petal was suddenly there, her pelt brushing his. "We should go back to you den now."

Brambleblaze lifted his head from the nest. "Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took a while, but I have a lot of schoolwork and had to spend hours binge listening to Imagine Dragons' new album.**

 **Anyway, this chappie is for the real Bee.**

 **Chapter 8**

Hollyflame stifled a whimper as Hollowlight climbed into the Thundersnake, which let out a loud hissing sound.

"Come on!" Smokecoat hissed. "Or you won't make it!"

With the picture of Lizardtuft sleeping beside her once more, Hollyflame leaped into the crack just as it was closing. The rest of the patrol was already inside, crouched under a twoleg. Buckoflight motioned for her to join them.

It was cramped, but the four cats squeezed in. The overwhelming scent of dog made Hollyflame's head spin.

"Calm down." Smokecoat had noticed her raised fur. "It's going to be alright."

But Hollyflame wasn't so sure. Lizardtuft had told her multiple times that she had the intention of staying with Brambleblaze no matter the cost, so what if all of this was for nothing? What if her sister wanted to stay a kittypet?

 _She's not like that. Of_ course _she'll want to come home._

But it all seemed like a distant dream.

"Let's just get some sleep." Buckoflight rested his tail over his nose. "We've got a long journey ahead of us."

It took awhile for sleep to come. When the gold warrior finally dozed off, her dreams were filled with fire, cats running around trying to find shelter from the flames. In the middle were two cats, one was coughing up a storm while the other showered it with soothing licks. Their coats covered in ash, she wasn't able to make out who they were. The cat underneath gave out one long, hard breath and was still, the other crying out in anguish and pain.

The yowls melted with the screech of the Thundersnake as Hollyflame struggled back into consciousness. Hollowlight was already up, staring at the wall where the opening would appear.

"This is it." Hollyflame remembered how Echo described the look of the station outside of the see-through wall, and noticed it right away. _Thank StarClan we didn't miss it!_

Smokecoat shuffled beside her, getting closer to the opening. Suddenly, without warning, the 'snake pulled to a stop, and four cats went dashing out the opening. Sour city smells welcomed them.

"Where now?" Buckoflight swung his head around. "Hollyflame?"

"Follow me." She ran towards a tunnel, running into it at full pelt. Labored breathing and hard pawsteps told her that her Clanmates were following. They burst out into a twoleg beehive, swarming with them. Frantic with fear, Hollyflame started running towards a white den with a spike pointing out of the top.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Hollowlight yelled over the twolegs.

"Yes." Hollyflame half hissed, half mumbled. She felt Buckoflight's hot breath on her flanks. _We have to be going the right way!_

Looking back to see her Clanmates, something hit her hard in the front. She staggered backwards, trying to regain focus.

"Who are you?" A yellow tom stood before them, his blue eyes wide. "Where do you come from?"

"We're Clan cats." Smokecoat explained. "Looking for a friend."

"We did have a Clan cat come by a little while ago." The rogue mewed. "Lizard-"

"Lizardtuft!" Hollyflame dug her claws into the ground to stop herself from leaping into the air. "Where is she?"

The tom shook his head. "Left a quarter moon ago."

Hollyflame's heart sank.

"I can show you where she went." He offered.

"No, that's okay." Hollowlight chimed in. "We can find her on our own."

"Thank you, though." Buckoflight pushed past the brown warrior. "My name is Buckoflight." He gestured to the patrol in turn. "This is Hollyflame, Hollowlight, and Smokecoat."

"Greetings." The tom cracked a grin. "I'm Bee. I live in this twoleg den, with the guardian cats."

"The… what?" Smokecoat wondered.

Bee sighed. "Come on, I'll show you."

The cats followed the rogue into a small crack in the side of the wall, only a few tail-lengths wide. When they were inside, milky scents wafted up Hollyflame's nose. _There's a queen in here._

" _More_ visitors?" A brown-and-white kit appeared. "Do they come from the same place as Brambleblaze and Lizardtuft?"

 _Brambleblaze was here too?_

"Yeah." Bee replied.

"Well," Buckoflight shuffled his paws, "we should be going. Thank you for your help and the brief hospitality."

Surprised to be out of there so quickly, Hollyflame wordlessly followed the medicine cat back outside.

 _Lizardtuft, where are you?_


	9. Chapter 9

**This chap is for the marvel character Loststone is based on, who put meaning into the quote 'the one who falls and gets back up is so much stronger than the one who never fell'**

 **Sympathy for those people trying to read this without getting confused. I recommend reading my Marvel fanfics before this.**

 **Chapter 9**

Lizardtuft shifted in her nest, the hard twoleg material impossible to get comfortable in. Brambleblaze was already asleep, his side pressed up against hers. When she hadn't been able to sleep, he climbed in with her.

"It's a bit more like the warriors' den." She had told him.

"You make me feel like an apprentice again." Brambleblaze had joked. "We used to have fun."

 _Until you left us behind, acting like we were mites eating at you._ She had thought. Now, as he slept next to her, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Her eyelids began to slip, and she awoke in the middle of DustClan territory, pink roses surrounding her for many tree-lengths. A black cat sat with his back to her, staring at the sky.

She felt her paws taking her towards him, but when she tried to tap him on the back, her paw went through his pelt. Lizardtuft reeled in horror.

This time she charged straight into the tom, her whole body passing through him. When she looked back, his head was down, looking straight at her with blue eyes. "Hello, Lizardtuft."

"I don't know you." She hissed, drawing out her claws.

"Yes you do." He stood up. "Now, come at me again, like you did before."

Lizardtuft ran straight towards him, this time she made impact with his face. A second later, however, she fell into him.

The tom stepped back. "Come on, you can do it."

"Why are you making me… _walk through you?"_

"You are special, Lizardtuft. You are a living ghost."

"I'm not real?" The world began to spin around her. Her paws spread out to keep her upright.

"That's not what I meant." The starry cat shook his head.

"Then what _did_ you mean? Who are you?"

"My name is Loststone." The tom dipped his head in greeting. "Or, Loststripe if you're one of those cats that don't believe in Stonemasters."

"No, I believe." Lizardtuft smiled. "I believe you were the medicine cat before Moor Frost?"

"Moor Frost is a SunClan cat now, but yes." He nodded. "I was taught by your grandmother."

Lizardtuft nodded. "Why am I here?" She repeated.

"You are, different. I've never seen anything like it." Loststone put his white forepaw on her chest. "The Starstone…" He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"What?"

"Wake up!" A nose pressed into Lizardtuft's side. Waking up, she was met with Hollyflame's eyes.

"Where did you come from?" Lizardtuft leaped into the air, almost trampling Brambleblaze. "What, Hollowpaw's here too-"

"Hollow _light._ Buckoflight and Smokecoat are outside." Brambleblaze spoke up. "They were in here a heartbeat ago. You must've scared them off."

Lizardtuft gave him a playful shove.

"We're going home." Hollowlight announced. "We come to fetch you and your mate here." The warrior gestured to Brambleblaze.

"He's not my mate, if you say that one more time I'll claw your eyes out." Lizardtuft threatened.

"Claw them out, then."

"Gladly." Lunging for the brown she-cat, Lizardtuft simply passed through her, her face smacking into the twoleg pelt that covered the ground.

"What was _that?"_ Hollowlight yelped.

"I-I don't know." Lizardtuft stepped back, wishing to float out of this confusing, broken body. "I've only done it in dreams before."

Silence met her words.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I am anymore… I don't know what this is-"

"Whatever it is, it's going to be okay." Brambleblaze meant to lean on her, but he went crashing through her torso and landed on the ground under her. Lizardtuft wanted to wail.

"It's okay." He got up. "Calm down."

But the world was already starting to go black.

 **If you don't think Bad Liar is the best song evah, you're weird**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chap is for the Petal x Bee ship. We all are hoping it happens in real life.**

 **Chapter 10**

Lizardtuft was still unconscious by the time the twoleg left like it did every day. She laid in the middle of the floor, and Brambleblaze was actually scared she would fall into the floor and suffocate, but her power seemed to be only on cats.

Hollowlight put her paw inside the light brown warrior again. "It's so cool!"

"Stop." Brambleblaze showed his teeth, but only slightly.

"You stop being a bodyguard." Hollowlight hissed, walking away.

 _Why is this happening?_ The curly warrior flung his head back, staring at the ceiling. _Oh StarClan, what did you do to her?_

"Brambleblaze…"

"You're awake!" He sprang up, reaching to lick her. He was surprised when his tongue didn't pass through her.

Soon, Lizardtuft was licking him back. They sat in the empty, silent twoleg den, sharing tongues like nothing else in the world mattered. It was the best feeling Brambleblaze ever had.

"Come on." Lizardtuft suddenly pulled away, turning towards the door. "Let's go home."

In a heartbeat, the real world came crashing down on his head. "I c-can't."

Lizardtuft put a paw through the side of the den. White light radiated from the spot. "Why not?"

"I belong here." He looked down at his paws, unable to look at the face he let down so many times. "I'm sorry."

"I told you." Her voice was sympathetic. "If you're staying, so am I."

"No, you should leave." He choked out. "Your life is in the Clans. The path laid out for you doesn't lead to me."

"I'll make it." Lizardtuft's pelt was against his. "I talked to someone - in StarClan - when I was asleep. I know what causes my ghostness." She paused. "It's Hollyflame. She is the power source."

"I don't understand. Brambleblaze confessed. "She… _activates_ your thing?"

"Yeah, you could say that. She also activates yours."

" _What?!"_

Lizardtuft shrugged. "That's all they told me."

Brambleblaze forced his head upwards. His paws started tracing circles. "We have to find out more!"

"We have to go _home._ " She protested. "There, we can figure this all out."

"But Gorse and Echo…"

"Did someone say my name?" Gorse's head poked out of another room. He approached the two warriors. "What are you talking about?"

"You should come back to ScarClan with us!" Lizardtuft smiled. "You could be a warrior! I'll train you!"

Gorse let out a huge gasp, lasting for several heartbeats. "I was wanting you to ask me, so… yeah I'll come."

"Me too!" Echo leaped from the object Brambleblaze had described as a _couch._ "I'll be the best warrior in ScarClan!"

"It's a dangerous life." Lizardtuft warned. "Full of many ups and downs. You have to fight for everything, even prey. Oh, yeah. There's no pellets."

"Great!" Echo exclaimed. "When do we leave?"

# # #

Brambleblaze's tail was curled with Lizardtuft's as they led Gorse and Echo out into the yard. The two kittypets were jumping like excited kits at the thought of going to the Clans. The warrior remembered how he joined the Clan because he couldn't live knowing that it was his fault that the dogs took Petal. He wanted to distract himself. That led to a false sense of security, which led to Lizardtuft. He wondered what he would be doing right now if he'd learned to move on.

"You will be known as Gorsepaw and Echopaw. We will find you proper mentors when we reach the Clans." Buckoflight finished after Lizardtuft had said they would come to the Clans with them.

The patrol started to move. They walked down the side of the Thunderpath for what seemed like seasons. Then, they reached the edge of twolegplace.

"Are you ready?" Lizardtuft asked.

"I was born ready." Brambleblaze replied.

 **: S**


End file.
